


When Eren's Seduction Succeeds (and Mikasa's Hand Moisturizer is Used on Inappropriate Activities)

by Shikiyoku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Sex, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, dirty corporal, if nothing goes right on my life i will stick to writing gay porn novels, mentions of mikasa and erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikiyoku/pseuds/Shikiyoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi really likes teenagers. Especially the horny ones. Even more if it’s one Eren Jeager.</p><p>(or, alternatively, in which Levi is not as decent as he likes to think he is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Eren's Seduction Succeeds (and Mikasa's Hand Moisturizer is Used on Inappropriate Activities)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so here's the setting so you won't get that much lost at all. karla died and grisha died and levi took both eren and mikasa in and he's been meaning to fuck eren for forever but doesn't cause he's one good guardian but eren's not a kid anymore so he cracks and they have sex  
> also this is purely pwp with not even a line of plot. only shameless smut and bad sex, and beware of purposefully and ridiculous long sentences and paragraphs. unbetaed.

Eren laps at his flaccid cock, tonguing from base to tip, kissing his navel. He’s incredibly messy and amateurish, eager to please and with alarming childish curiosity. Levi wants to scream, to kick him right on his face and tell him _no stop what are you doing that’s not supposed to happen I restrained myself just fine till now so stop stop stop stop_. He wants to get a hold of his messy hair and get his mouth away from his cock, but he doesn’t trust his limbs right now; he’d probably only encourage Eren, so he fists his hands on his sides instead, trying to think coherently and be the fucking responsible adult he’s supposed to be.

 _Grisha probably didn’t plan this to happen,_ he briefly thinks instead, watching Eren’s tongue lap at his balls and Eren’s lids fall half over his eyes and his hands grip tightly at his cock. “Eren,” he tries. It waves only a little so he pats himself mentally on the back and tries not to crack under the nerve-racking situation.

That’s not like himself at all, Levi groans, not able to hold his hands back when he finally feels himself getting hard and holding onto Eren’s shoulders. Eren opens his mouth wide, and Levi discovers it serves for more purposes than the 3 years living together showed him; God damn his lack of gag reflex and he swallows all of Levi and _licks licks licks licks_ and then Levi finally snaps back to reality.

It takes every bit of self restraint and the very last of his sanity to push Eren away, but he does and he’s proud of himself. “Stop,” he says, voice rough and breathless. “What do you think you are _doing_?” He hisses, though he feels not nearly as angry as he sounds; he’d go back into pounding inside Eren’s hot mouth for all he cares, but the functioning part of his mind reminds him he’s not supposed to want to fuck the boy he’s taking care of, not supposed to want to paint him _white_ everywhere.

He searches into Eren’s eyes and silently screams for him to get his shit together because he’s tired of being the responsible adult. He doesn’t think he can keep it up any longer. It’s a pain to walk past Eren when he makes sure to just be damn _sexual_ about everything when Levi’s around (and Mikasa isn’t), to pretend he doesn’t mind the lingering touches and the breathed words and doesn’t hear the damn suggestive lines every so often.

Levi’s not afraid of getting what he wants, but he doesn’t want to fuck over Eren’s life. Levi’s already getting old, doesn’t have much to offer, and besides being sure Eren’s interest is not just out of pure curiosity (he’s sure he wouldn’t have worked so hard for over the past and half years if so), he has no right to tarnish a boy that’s under half his age. He has at least some bit of decency left, even if he gave in once or twice alone in his bedroom late at night, cursing under his breath as fantasies ran wild in his mind.

 _Damn._ He’s of no age of having _fantasies._

“I’m sick of it,” Eren declares, sitting on his knees and looking up at Levi and Levi just wants to punch him in the face and demand of him to just wipe off that fucking sexy expression off of his face. “I’m no kid anymore. You are not my guardian anymore. I’m old enough to do what I want now, and you taught me to work for the things I wanted.” He says, perfect mouthing every word and Levi kinds of half listens while paying too much attention to the way his lips moves and the way he licks at his bottom lip.

Levi tries to think in something to say, like _I don’t want this to happen_ (except he does), _I have no right to_ (but he doesn’t care that much), _yeah yeah shut up and go back to sucking_ (and that seems about right, but he doesn’t say it because he’s no eager teenager like Eren and he knows the world isn’t so much about doing what you want to do when there’s a lot involved in just one decision).

Eren isn’t the snotty brat he was before, though, as much as Levi likes to pretend he is; he doesn’t need a fucking written invitation to do things anymore, so he goes back to sucking and Levi’s almost grateful because _yes he’s dreamed about it_ and he doesn’t care anymore, he just doesn’t care _at all_ so he grips Eren’s head again, painfully hard on his soft and messy strands and guides him just right, fucking his mouth deep and hitting the back of his throat again and again and again and half wishing he would gag a little because he’s sure he would look good like that (Eren would look good in anything dirty, Levi’s sure, just because he likes to torment Levi).

He doesn’t complain when Levi shoves his dick deeper inside his throat; instead he moans and looks up at him, swallowing around his cock and gripping at his waist strong enough to bruise. Levi lets him go when he has enough, and in turn Eren lets go of his cock with an obscene pop and licks his lips. That’s gross, Levi thinks, but Eren stretches his arms and pulls Levi down and kisses him as sloppily as he gives head; all tongue and teeth and saliva dripping and moaning and biting and Levi couldn’t care less he’s just sucked his cock because _finally_ and _oh no._

Their mouths part and Eren breathes hard against him, foreheads pressed together and noses bumping and Levi just wants to put that cocky brat on his place, but he’s somehow too busy undoing Eren’s belt and not giving a damn about moral standards.

“Levi,” Eren says, breathless and Levi really likes the way his name sounds coming out of his mouth when he’s like that (not that he hadn’t heard it before, as in, say, late of night when Eren was in his room cursing under his breath and giving in to fantasies – Eren was at age of giving in to his fantasies). “I really want to have sex with you,” he says, and blushes madly but manages to maintain a straight face anyway.

Levi smirks. Searches into his eyes trying to (in hope to, wishing to, but actually not wanting to) find at least one bit of hesitation, but he finds none. It makes his stomach twirl uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time, and he licks at Eren’s lip, breathing the same air as him, inhaling what he just did and letting him do the same. He breathes Eren the same way Eren breathes him, and then it just feels right, perfect even. “Yeah,” Levi says, finally. “Gonna fuck you, damn brat.”

Eren nods against his cheek, letting out a shaky breath and he finally realizes Levi has gotten ridden of his belt and successfully undid his fly and then his hand is rough against his painfully hard dick and it feels amazing and better than what he thought it would. Levi squeezes his cock and then pulls his ( _“damn tight, brat,”_ Levi complains) jeans along with his boxers and then straightens his back, pulls Eren back on his feet and holds him safe when he stumbles to get the clothing off and away from them.

They grind together as Levi’s hands slid down to his waist and bring it down to meet his, their cocks brushing together and Eren’s hips moves frantically, desperately. Levi smirks against his neck at his helplessly and squeezes his ass, enjoying the hardness and perfection and just right muscles. “Not here,” he says on his ear, and Eren shudders.

“Where?” Eren asks. He doesn’t care, as long as he gets Levi inside him or his dick inside Levi or even if they just keep this fucking antic; he just needs to get off on Levi, with Levi, for Levi. He’s definitely going crazy if he doesn’t.

“Bedroom,” Levi says. “I’m past the age of fucking in the living room,” he explains, even if he doesn’t have to, and Eren nods.

They drag themselves along the hallway and meet several walls in their way, using them just right before finally getting to Levi’s room. It’s a wonder how he manages to open the door with his mouth attached to Eren’s and his hand squeezing Eren’s cock and bumping, but he does and then shoves Eren not so kindly inside, snapping the door shut and proceeding to throw Eren against the mattress.

Levi gets rid of his shirt after giving Eren’s a pointed look, and gets in the bed straddling his waist after Eren has done the same. He moves his hips teasingly against Eren’s rock hard cock, just for the fun of seeing him squirm and getting flustered; It makes him think (dangerously) back to their age difference so Levi just pushes the thought to the back of his mind, concentrating on the feeling of Eren’s dick against the crack of his ass, pushing against it until Eren’s hands hold his waist and he groans.

“Stop teasing me,” he says. “Unless you trust me enough top.”

And Levi does, but he won’t tell him that, and won’t give up on the chance to do it first – not a matter of dominance or strength, but he has done his waiting ( _three fucking years of it_ ), and he’s damn going to put Eren in his place now. He’s gonna fuck him into the mattress just good, make him moan and scream and beg and come all over himself, because he’s sick of pretending to be indifferent.

He shakes his head slowly and holds Eren down by the shoulders. “No way I’m letting a virgin brat go up my ass,” he smirks at Eren’s pout, but kisses it away gently. “But I will do you good.”

Eren nods. “I don’t care,” he says, “I want you to be my first everything, fuck. I want you so much I feel like I will die if you make me wait any longer.”

And that Levi understands, because he himself feels like exploding if put into more waiting. He gets off of Eren and damn says goodbye to cleanness and to his acceptable amount of bacteria near his body. He doesn’t care anymore. He gets a strong grip on Eren’s tights and spread them wide, admiring his open up body just for a second before pushing his legs up and doubling him over himself.

“Stay still,” he instructs.

Eren hold his legs up, flushed and panting and just _beautiful_ , arms under his knees. Levi’s hands go down to his ass, squeezing it again before spreading it too. He watches Eren’s hole twitch and is admired by the hairless skin _everywhere_ (Either Eren’s really just a damn brat still, of he put actually a good damn amount of effort into not grossing Levi out, and anyway Levi’s grateful). He teases it with his thumb, and then all reason fly out of the window and Levi licks at his hole.

Eren gasps, legs twitching, but managing to stay still just as he was told to. It’s not the most pleasant taste in the world, Levi thinks, and maybe he will buy a new toothbrush just to scrub his tongue for hours later, but this is Eren and anything Eren is fantastic and acceptable, so he laps at it again and again and again and again and just relishes in the little moans Eren lets out and the way his hole twitches around his tongue and the way his arm slips from under his knee and he grips at the sheets.

“Levi,” he moans, not necessarily because it’s an amazing sensation, but because it’s Levi and it’s just perfect. His legs give out, and Levi licks a long path from his ass to the tip of his cock through his balls and his whole length.

Levi watches as Eren pants and licks his lips absently, moving so he can kiss him, long and slow and just nice, letting him feel his own taste. It’s nice to have Eren’s hands on his hair, gripping at it as if gripping on sanity, and he grinds his hips against Eren’s swallowing his groans.

“Hope you planned this throughout, brat,” he says.  “Did you buy lube?”

“I did,” Eren breathes. “Kind of.”

“Elaborate.”

“I bought a band-aid package,” Eren says, proudly. “Thought you’d kill me on my first attempt.”

Levi just stares at him blankly for a long moment, before giving up and failing on top of him, laughing quietly against his neck. “Are you stupid?” He asks with no heat, shaking slightly. “What do we do now?”

“Don’t you have any?” Eren asks.

“I don’t. Got rid of all the suspicious stuff when I took you in,” he says. “Erwin made me.”

“Mikasa’s got a hand moisturizer,” Eren breathes after a while, scratching Levi’s back lightly. “It’s in the second drawer, right to her bed.”

“I’m not going into Mikasa’s bedroom naked,” he stated, getting off of Eren to the side. “Go fetch it.”

Eren looks like he wants to argue or make a teasing comment, but, whatever it is, dies as soon as his eyes meet Levi’s and he flies out of the room so fast Levi smiles to himself. He gets himself in his hands and strokes his cock lazily, sighing to himself before he hears a loud bang and Eren storms back into the room holding a white bottle.

He stops at the doorway, panting and staring wide eyed at Levi, heavy cock in hand and eyes lidded, small body just perfectly toned and muscled and _delicious._

“Don’t do _that,_ ” Eren groans, closing the door and going back into the bed. He stares into Levi’s smirking face, tosses Mikasa’s moisturizer at him and proceeds to pin Levi on the bed. He slaps Levi’s hands away, replacing them with his own, and grips tightly.  “Stop teasing me,” he says, pouting childishly at Levi.

His lips were so fucking red and bright – hell, all his face is bright, glistening with sweat and saliva and it’s disgusting and arousing and he wants his cum on Eren’s face as bad as he wants it dripping from his hole on his thighs to the bed. He groans.

“Move over,” Levi says, seriously, pushing him not so kindly to the side. He has had enough.

He flips Eren over and studies the bottle for a moment. He feels kind of bad for Mikasa, really, but he makes a mental note to buy her another one later. He opens and squeezes it so the soft scented moisturizer falls on his fingers, coating them. He edits his mental note to buy two of them, since the texture of it is just _nice._

Levi rubs his fingers against Eren’s hole, and then pushes one of them inside. It’s hot and _oh_ so tight and it takes all of his self control to not forget all the bullshit about preparation and just fuck Eren raw and rough and pound deep into his virgin body again and again and again.

“This gonna hurt,” Levi warns. “But don’t whine, brat, I’m not stopping even if you do.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” Eren replies, and sinks his head into the pillows because _damn_ Levi’s finger is insistent and impatient, probing and scissoring and moving around, pushing more fingers inside after squeezing an obscenely amount of moisturizer down the crack of his ass.

Eren groans uncomfortable as Levi successfully gets all of four fingers in and rubs small circles on his back with his thumb while thrusts the other four inside of him. He feels Levi’s body against his back and his mouth trailing small butterfly kisses on his neck, on his shoulder, his back. He concentrates solemnly on the feeling of Levi’s lips on his skin and the lingering burn it leaves.

Then he sinks his fingers just right inside Eren and he gasps, arching his back into his touch and drawing out a shameful (and particularly delicious) moan.

“Oh-ho,” Levi hums, biting down Eren’s shoulder and sucking on it. “Well, that’s as good as it will get,” he decides, getting his fingers off of him in one swift motion that leaves Eren with an annoying empty feeling.

Eren turns around to face Levi, his half open mouth panting and his face glistening even more. He watches as Levi takes himself into hand again, squeezing himself hard and trying not to just get himself off on Eren’s face. He moans softly when Eren pushes himself up a little, and gently gets Levi’s hands off of himself.

“Let me do that,” he pants, going for the white bottle laying besides his thigh in the mattress.

Levi watches as Eren gets the moisturizer on his hands and then palms Levi’s cock, moving his hands lazily up and down the flesh. He doesn’t intent to tease, Levi thinks, but does it nonetheless, dangerously unaware of it.

“I’ll kick you if you keep this up,” Levi warns, rough, bucking against his fist.

Eren flushes a brighter shade of red and then squeezes the moisturizer directly on Levi’s cock, bumping it quickly just a few times. Levi looks at his face intently, until Eren can’t pretend not to notice his stare and his head snap up, eyes meeting his stare.

“What,” he says, suddenly feeling very conscious of himself. Levi is _thick_ and his fingers are slim and he’s not sure if it will ever fit but he doesn’t care even if Levi has to break him in order to get it inside.

“I will guess you’ve got no condom,” Levi says.

“No, I don’t,” Eren replies. “But I’m clean and-”

“Of course you are,” Levi smirks.

Eren doesn’t need him to say it to know Levi’s silently relishing in the fact Eren’s a virgin. He rolls his eyes at him. “ _And_ I trust you,” he finishes kind of lamely, but then Levi gets on his knees and groans.

“Okay, I give up. How do you want it?”

“I,” Eren stutters, “I don’t know.”

“On your back, then,” Levi instructs, and helps Eren in a comfortable position back in the bed; legs spread wide and dick heavy against his belly. “Sweet,” Levi hums at him.

They nod at each other just once, and then Levi takes himself into hand, guiding it to Eren’s ass. He rubs his dick against Eren, and then positions the tip straight to Eren’s hole and pushes, applying rough pressure until he feels himself slipping in. Eren presses his eyes shut and grips tightly at Levi’s arms, letting out a disgruntled groan as the head finally slips inside.

“ _God_ ,” Levi breathes, slowly and impatiently pushing inside _deeper deeper deeper deeper_ until Eren’s fingernails scraps hard against his skin and he remembers he’s still supposed to be a responsible adult (even though he doesn’t feel responsible anymore and feels that awesome feeling in the bottom of his belly that makes him feel not as old as he is), and he doesn’t want Eren all loose and disgusting at all, so he slows down even if it feels like his dick will fall off if he doesn’t just fuck Eren the way he wants.

“I’m okay,” Eren says, voice broken. His insides twitch tightly around Levi’s dick, and he can feel it perfectly deep where they connect. It’s uncomfortable and weird, but he wants Levi all the way in. He trusts him to make it good, just like he said.

And Levi trusts Eren to be open and honest about his feelings and needs, and if he’s okay, Levi believes. He thrusts again, rougher, until he settles completely inside Eren. His inner muscles are amazingly soft and they fit perfectly and Levi wants to stay there forever – except he really needs to move, really needs to go deeper and feel Eren, _Eren Eren Eren Eren._

But Eren is not okay, if his small whimpers are any indication. “Don’t lie, brat,” Levi says, and sighs, and smoothes his hands down Eren’s sides soothingly. “Stop trembling,” he pleads, Eren’s hands gripping at his back desperately but trying not to. “Eren,” he says, kissing his forehead and his eyelids and everywhere he can reach, until Eren calms down, stops shaking. “I’m not going to stop,” Levi tells him, promises him. “But I can wait.”

“ _I_ can’t, though,” Eren exhales, shakily. “I can take it.”

Levi watches his face for some sort of reassurance, but finds none; Eren’s not as hard anymore and that was to be expected, he thinks, somehow not blaming it on himself as the bigger part of his minds tells him to do. Eren notices he watching, then, and looks up at him, flushed and _sorry_ and _I want it I swear_ and _please please don’t stop_ and _believe me._

“Okay,” Levi says, but makes no motion to move at all.

Eren groans and moves his hips, _fuck the discomfort,_ and Levi’s partially out and back in again. It’s an awful angle and a lot of work for Eren, but he gets to hear Levi’s surprised and pleased and damn good gasp, so it’s worth it, and he does it again and again and again and again, Levi’s hands on his hips holding him for support and guiding, until exhaustion catches up to his elbows and he falls back on the bed, not quite as uncomfortable as before. His skin feels more tender, and he isn’t as tense as before. Levi thrusts on his own, slow but nice and just right, and Eren gasps, _finally this again_ , but it still hurts.

He supposes it’s not as he thought it would be, but it’s every last bit perfect and right. It’s pleasurable, every time he Levi hits somewhere inside him that makes him shake and incoherently mumble and moan his name, and it hurts but the pain reminds him about his victory, about the long time he waited and he relishes on it, drinks from it until his head feels dizzy and he moves his hips again because he wants _more more more more_. He wants to get drunk on the feeling, wants to burn it on his insides and _remember_ , he wants it forever. He wants Levi moaning his name quietly, he wants his sharp thrusts erratically and needy and desperate for Eren, he wants the soft kisses and bites along his skin, he wants the calloused hand around his half soft cock working him back to hardness.

Levi tries not to push so hard, not to just fuck into Eren as he wants to, as he’s been meaning to for so long now. He tries to be gentle, tries to take care of him, but he’s not that good of a lover, he knows. He’s selfish, and although some part of him tell him to stop, to just let Eren go and tries it again sometime later, his body betrays him and he just can’t – Eren’s tight and perfect and everything he thought he would be, and even more; He moans halfway between excruciating pain and blissful pleasure, and it sounds perfect to Levi’s ears, like the most fantastic music. He wants to play Eren forever, _on and on and on and on,_ wants to work him and hear him out for the rest of his life, because this is perfect – Eren is perfect.

He grips at Eren’s half hard cock and squeezes it on his hands, palms it up and down harshly and Eren cries, one of his hands holding on his wrist with no real purpose. He moves his hips with fail rhythm, the same eagerness and curiosity and desire to please, to be good ( _and you are, Eren, so so so so good, so good_ ), to be enough. He jerks Eren the best he can, paying only half attention to it because Eren’s too tight and he can’t quite think properly, but he think that’s good because Eren’s back into hardness.

Eren’s moves are still kind of off, but his back thrusts are way more tuned now, and he learns how to angle his hips and take it just where he wants. His insides spasms around Levi and it’s perfect and hot, and Levi’s mind shuts down as he feels a hot and devastating feeling coiling on his lower belly. He’s close, too close, and he can’t decide where he wants to cum at all; he can’t think that much, if he’s being honest, so he decides he won’t and just mindlessly pounds into Eren, moaning with no reservations because Eren’s turned on by that, he knows (damn good kids, always wanting to please), and partially because he can’t keep quiet anymore.

He thrusts, thrusts, thrusts, moves his hands frantically around Eren, but then goes slack when it’s too much for him and he comes with a soundless scream. He spills all inside Eren, thrusting as deep as he can as to mark him, make Eren his. _Mine mine mine mine_ , his mind provides while he rides his orgasm, moving his hips and (trying to) keep his hand working, and he rides it _good_ and falls on top of Eren, still inside him and pulsing and exhausted, breathless, satisfied.

But Eren’s not, so he gets up, out of him (watches with mild interest as his come leaks out of his spread out hole, and that’s the kind of dirty he’s very fond of), and has the decency not to feel disgusted as he shoves his four fingers back inside, fucks Eren throughout with them, brushing against his sweet spot relentless until he has Eren squirming, breathless screaming _yes yes yes yes_ and he kisses him shut up, again and again, and then moves down to an uncomfortable position and sucks at Eren’s cock, laps at the head and scraps at it with his teeth, swallows around it and makes Eren moan his name just like he wanted.

He replaces his mouth with his other hand, balancing himself at an odd angle, but managing to watch from his handiwork to Eren’s face, and he does intently, until Eren comes undone with a broken and breathless scream of his name, long spurts of come shooting from his cock, landing perfectly on his face (and god bless the weird way Eren’s body is bent over, because Levi didn’t feel like waiting to see that, even if the semen on his face is not his). Levi keeps moving his hand until Eren’s cries fade out, and he tries to steady his breathe. He’s trembling and has cum everywhere, dripping on his thighs and drying around his hole, and it’s perfect.

Eren’s breathe against his neck is perfect too, he realizes, and he comes up to lazily kiss him, carefully avoiding the white spots on his face. Eren moans contently, and looks at him not quite back from his high.

“I liked that,” he declares with a small smile, bringing his hand to his face to wipe away the mess he made of himself.

Levi watches with half sadness as the white goes away, getting all into his hand, but decides he doesn’t mind it when Eren begins to lick his hand clean.

“Damn horny teenagers,” he groans.

(Levi really likes teenagers. Especially the horny ones. Even more if it’s one Eren Jeager.)

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i'm sORRY FOR MY EXISTENCE BYe


End file.
